


Pulling Me Into Slumber

by StrawRopeGhost



Series: Monster Boys [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kitsune!Korekiyo, Kiyo gets cold, M/M, Monster Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, dragon!Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawRopeGhost/pseuds/StrawRopeGhost
Summary: Shuichi is tired but he can't sleep, so he gets up to get some water. Then his kitsune boyfriend gets cold and initiates a cuddle session.Purely self indulgent.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: Monster Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010607
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Pulling Me Into Slumber

The whirring of the fan in the corner of the room was all Shuichi could focus on. He was so... tired. Yet he couldn't sleep. Shuichi was the type of guy to think all the time. Maybe that's why he couldn't sleep. He stared at the window, watching the droplets of rain hit the glass outside. He sat up and looked at his partner, Korekiyo. He was snoozing peacefully, back to Shuichi and facing the window. He smiled. Shuichi glanced down at his boyfriend's long legs that were covered by nothing but a sheet. Shuichi threw his own legs over the other side of the bed to get up and get a drink. 

When he reached the kitchen, he grabbed one of the glasses out of the cabinet and filled it with water. He brought the cup to his lips and heard the quiet clink of his fangs hitting the glass. The large canines he had were a pain in the ass sometimes, especially when he tried to eat certain types of fruit. They were a little bulkier in size, unlike Korekiyo, who had smaller canines that didn't get in the way as much. He set the empty glass in the sink and made his way back to the cold bedroom that contained his now-awake boyfriend. Even in the dark, Shuichi could see the gold color of his darling's eyes. 

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Shuichi whispered.

Korekiyo shook his head and yawned. "It's chilly. Come back to bed, please."

Shuichi obliged by scooting into the bed beside his lover. Kiyo was, by no means, a heavy sleeper, so it was likely that Shuichi had contributed to waking him up. Not that Kiyo would ever tell him that. The kitsune scooted closer to him and Shuichi captured him in his arms. Normally Korekiyo would insist he hold Shuichi but there were those rare times when Korekiyo was too tired to care. Shuichi's skin was warm. His arms were partially scaly, but warm. He could feel the slight wagging of Korekiyo's tail underneath the sheets. His tail was always so soft and fluffy, just like his hair. His hair that had previously been splayed out of the pillow and was now being finger-brushed by Shuichi. 

"Love you..." Korekiyo pressed a small kiss to the dragon's naked collarbone. 

"I love you too, Kiyo," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

Kiyo's skin was cold. Not that Shuichi minded. It would warm up soon. The warmth between them eventually began lulling Shuichi to sleep, along with the distant sound of the fan and the rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fic because it's fall, it's cold outside, and I like soft fics.


End file.
